


The Path on Which We Walk

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, F/M, Mention of Molesting, Mentions of Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Alyssa kind of loses it with James, more than once too, then she thinks about everything that occurred within that week





	The Path on Which We Walk

Alyssa knew that her life wasn't great. 

She knew that it wasn't as bad as others though.

Her step-prick wasn't nice. Tony was weird and he was slightly perverted, especially towards her. She felt like an outsider in her own home, she felt like the little bubble that was attached to the bigger bubble. A complete stranger. 

Then she saw that kid with the headphones, sitting at the lunch table on his own. He was different than the rest and that was what she needed right then and there. 

*

She didn't really ask him properly is he wanted to go with her but she was glad when he saw yeah. 

Seeing him get touched up though, seeing him get molested... what the hell? He didn't even do anything, didn't even say no. 

There was something about him... he made her feel safe, wanted. How though? Alyssa shrugged it off. 

*

When they were squatting at that house she may have lost it slightly with James. She didn't mean it. Really she didn't. A vicious slap to his face and a red mark left in the place. 

Then he saved her. 

She was about to get... raped... by that dickhead and he saved her, even though she hit him, she felt the blood pour over her and she felt it all over her face.

They had to get rid of the body but instead they left it there with all the pictures of his victims circling him. 

*

Fast forward to Alyssa abandoning James. 

She felt bad, a little ... but he was dangerous, right? He could kill her like he killed that perv. She just left him in that cafe as she sneaked out through the bathroom window. She was the one that dragged him along, maybe she would be dead if she hadn't asked James to come along. Who knows? 

She did go back to that cafe and... Jame was still there. She saw that his eyes were slightly red like he had been crying but he wouldn't have been crying. Right? She sat back by him and held his hand, the normal one not the scarred one. She didn't say anything and neither did he but maybe that was enough. She couldn't bring herself to apologize. Yeah, he had saved her life but he still killed someone. 

*

They found her dad. 

Went to a pub with him too. It was nice, she had missed him so much and, although she wouldn't say it out loud, she was thankful for James. He kind of brought her this far. Without him, she'd probably be dead. 

They buried the dog. She felt like sobbing when they did that. That poor thing. 

James kissed her. 

Which was weird. 

Weird but nice. It was always her initiating it but he did it. He kissed her. Not the other way around. It was nice... but that's where it went wrong. 

*

Alyssa laid on the ground, her arms over her head as James was above her but visions then soared into her head. That prick climbing on her, groping, trying to have sex with her. This wasn't James on her. What? 

"Get off! Get off me!" She yelled. 

James tried to get off of her but felt Alyssa lunge at him, wrapping her hands around his throat as he was pushed into the sand. He tried to say something but he felt his throat tighten, and his wind pipe being crushed. 

"Get the fuck off!" Alyssa screamed, tightening her grip. She was completely unaware of James' face turning blue. James legs kicked behind him but he couldn't do anything. He tried to claw at her hands, get them off but he didn't want to hurt her.

Alyssa lifted one of her hands and punched James in the face. James felt his ears ring as Alyssa punched him in the head. Alyssa yelled as she punched James in the face but of course this wasn't James that she was seeing. James felt his nose crack as another punch was delivered to his face. He moaned and closed his eyes, tears falling down his face, blood mixing with them. 

Alyssa climbed onto James chest and punched him, over and over, she couldn't hear him gurgle or choke on his own blood. 

"...please..." He whispered, trying to open his eyes. 

Somehow that broke Alyssa from her trance. She looked down and it felt like her heart had been snapped in two. She let go of James and jumped back, crashing into the sand behind her. She could hear James sniffle as he laid against the sand, holding his face, curling away from her. 

He was afraid of her. 

Alyssa looked down at her hands and almost threw up at the sight of them. Bloodied, James' blood. Oh God, what had she done. She put her hands over her face in disgust and cried.

 

What had she done? 


End file.
